


Teenage Disasters

by lynnthere_donethat



Series: Teenage Disasters - AU [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, TDAU, Teen Angst, Teenage Disasters, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, cursing warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: It was a summer to remember. When the new kid, Damien moves into the neighborhood, the local misfits reach out to him, he quickly realizes that they aren't as messed up as portrayed. Follow Damien as he finds himself 7 new best friends who happen to do things with questionable legality in a last ditch effort to survive summer.This AU does not belong to me, and it belongs to smosh-stuff on Tumblr





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an AU created by smosh-stuff on Tumblr. It's such a cool concept, and if you have Tumblr please check them out, because they have tons of really cool AU's around Smosh and Smosh Games

Nothing sucked more, than moving when you were in High School, but Damien was all to familiar with the process, so much, that he rarely had anything of extra value. He had a shoe box of pictures from each place he lived, and some small trinkets, like bottle caps from soda brands local to the area, and some movie tickets. He sat in his room, staring at the barren landscape it was. There was nothing he could do now, except pray he could find friends quickly. He did a double check of all crevices in the room, making sure nothing was left, and he carried the last box to the trailer his family bought, for when they moved. At least summer had already passed and he wouldn’t have to sit around the house bored for two months.

“Damien, could you look less like a zombie? This is the final move, I promise.” Marilyn promised. Damien took after his mom a lot. She looked down right exhausted though, and he gave her a small smile.

“It’s okay mom. Let’s go. Where is the next location?” He asked, setting the box into the trailer and closing it up. He swept his cat, Freyja off the ground before climbing into the car. Freyja struggled, but soon settled down. Damien got the sense that Freya knew this trip would be long. Damien had no qualms about moving and he knew he wouldn’t miss this area at all. He just wish he wasn't going clear across the country. He said goodbye to teachers and that was all. He felt like a social outcast, but then again, can’t really make friendships only to leave after a year. Marilyn got into the car and she started the truck up, before setting out onto the road.

“Next stop, California. Warm, sunny and full of hope, eh?” Marilyn said. She was smiling, hoping being on the West would bring that smile back to her sons face. Their car coasted off onto the interstate, allowing them all to settle into the long car trip.

-

A kid sat under a streetlight, a dark colored beanie covering his hair. He had been seated there all day, and watched as the For Sale sign was removed from the house on the corner. He sent a text in a group chat.

**New kids comin’ to town**


	2. New Kid on the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien has settled into his new house, only to find a couple people have taken an immediate interest in him. Who are they and what do they want with him anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smosh is not mine, and these characters are real people. I've altered their personalities slightly to fit the mold of this story a little better. This AU is not mine either, all that goes to smosh-stuff on Tumblr!

A week has passed, and Damien finished setting up his temporary room. He was craving something cold to drink, and remembered seeing a little convenience shop just in town, which was about a five minute ride on his bike. Being 16, Damien wasn’t looking forward to a car, he would rather ride a bike than be forced to pour money into a hunk of metal that loses value over time, and in the end, worthless by the time you’ve paid it off. He grabbed a wad of cash he had and headed out, grabbing his bike from the garage and headed down the road. He took a look around the area. It wasn’t the preppiest neighborhood, but it was pretty close to a more modern area of town that he would have assumed.

The bike ride wasn’t too terrible, seeing as it was a nice and sunny June day. He entered the store and grabbed two lemonade bottles for him and his mom. She was already working again, and that left Damien alone. He paid and set out again. He felt as if he was being watched.

~

“I don’t know guys. He seems innocent enough. Why must we spy on him?” A girl asked. She looked at the guys around her.

“Because Mari, nobody’s lived in that house in forever. That place us so old that nobody should want it.” One of the guys said. He was tall, lanky and screamed NERD, with his plaid shirt, torn jeans and glasses. His black hair was side-swept, and his voice often rose up, rather than sounding lower. He flicked towards a orange haired guy, who kept poking him.

“I don’t know guys, maybe he’s just as fucked up as the rest of us. I mean, he looks like he should be driving and instead, he’s riding a bike? Also, you could see bags under his eyes.” Another girl spoke up. She was the shortest of all of them, and dressed like a punk-pop princess. She wore a black crop top, with a plaid shirt with black leggings. Her brown hair was pulled up into a rough ponytail. 

“Boze, of all people, I would have thought you would be skeptical.” Mari answered. She messed with her newly dyed brown hair, missing the purple.

“I mean, I don’t think we should down right accept him, but I don’t think we should also skirt around him, spying on him.” Boze said, pulling on her hair.

“So, you admit you were spying on me?” A voice said, causing the group to spin and face the new kid.

“Oh, uh, how’d you know we were talking about you?” Mari said, trying to shake off how much he scared her, sneaking up like that.

“I’ve seen you guys poking around my house, and I’ve also noticed you slowly following me.” The kid answered. 

“We-uh, we didn’t.” Boze stuttered.

“It’s fine, I’m used to people being wary around me. New kid shows up, and he’s super mysterious! Ooh.” He deadpanned.

“Sorry, I was hoping we might’ve met on better terms than this, but I’m Josh.” The tall, nerdy guys said.

“I’m Mari.” Mari said. 

“Ericka.” Boze answered.

“I’m Dave.” The orange haired guy said. The new kid nodded, as if he was agging who was who.

“I’m Matt.” A short guy said. He looked high as fuck, and couldn’t give two shits.

“I’m Amra, bit call me Flitz.” A tall black guy said. He wore some space and weird alien stuff. The new kid nodded, as if he was taken back a little.

“There’s one more, but he’s not here.” Josh said, before Matt smacked his chest.

“Okay, well, I’m Damien.” Damien answered.

“Cool.” The group nodded.

“So, do you want to explain really why you’ve been spying on me?” Damien asked.

“Uh, well, uh.” Josh stuttered.

“The house you moved into essentially abandoned. We were just curious what would bring someone to these parts of town.” Mari answered. 

“But why spy?” Damien asked.

“None of your damn business okay? Why are you badgering us about this shit anyway? ” Dave snapped. Matt wrapped an arm around Dave’s waist.

“Alright, fine. Well, I best be headed home. My mom gets off work soon.” Damien said, and left.

“Wait! Uh, I uh, know moving is rough, but if you wanna make some friends before school starts, meet me here tomorrow at 10.” Mari spoke up. Damien cast a weird look at her, as did the others, but she remained confident.

“Uh, okay. I’ll think about it.” Damien said, before walking away.

~

10 o’clock was coming and Mari was sipping a coffee. Her hair was up and she kept looking around for Damien. She hoped he would show, because when they told Wes, he wanted to meet Damien. She heard the sound of tires over gravel and looked up. Damien was here.

“Okay, glad you could make it.” Mari said. She went to shake hands with Damien.

“Uh uh. No hand shakes. Why did you want me to come here? I only came out of curiosity.” Damien said.

“Well, here’s the thing. This group is super close. We are a bunch of kids who’ve found solstice in each other. I think you could be a valued edition. Boze already seems to like you, oh, sorry, Ericka. I’m essentially giving you a free trial. You can come and hang out with us, and see how you like it, than if you want to continue to see us, you’re welcome to be “initiated” if you will.” Mari explained.

“Okay, and if the others disapproved?” Damien asked.

“Well, after we left yesterday, we talked it over with the guy who founded our little group, Ian. He’s a great guy, and he thinks it’d be a good idea. I’m sure after some time, everyone would be glad to have someone else. As much as we like each other, fresh faces are good. So, whaddya say?” Mari asked.

“I’ll come by, because it would definitely make school less sucky than having nobody.” Damien said, shrugging.

“Okay, I’m taking you to our special hang-out spot. Nobody ever goes there, just because the tracks are dangerous. We’ve made it our place. “ Mari explained. She lead him into the wooded area behind the convenience store, and followed a well worn path to a clearing. Everyone Damien met yesterday were there. There was an addition to their ranks, a lanky, yet well-built teen with silver hair.

“He said yes!” Mari cheered!

“Yay! Now, let’s learn about everyone in the best way we can!” Josh cheered.

“Truth or Dare?” David asked, leaning against a log draped with blankets. 

“Yes!” Josh cheered.

“Hey Damien, real quick! This is Wes! Wes, this is Damien.” Mari said, pointing to the silver haired kid. I smiled, and waved. He waved back. The kids joined in a  loose circle.

“Who wants to start?” Josh asked.

“I will.” Matt said, before taking a hit of a blunt.

“Okay, Truth or Dare?” Josh asked.

“Dare! I ain’t no pussy bitch.” Matt said.

“Uh, breathe your smoke out your nose.” Josh said.

“Easy.” Matt said. He took another hit and let the smoke fall from his nose. They laughed and continued playing after the sun began to set, Damien realized the time. 

Knowing that he needed to head home soon, he played one last round, before saying goodnight and heading home. He narrowly avoided getting into trouble with his mom, by getting there five minutes before her. They never really ate dinner, because of her long shifts, so he just headed up to his room, to work on some of the school work that was due by the first day. 

~

The next day, he was awoken by his mom, so they could have at least breakfast. It was about 8 am when he got up, and saw several texts from his new friends. Mainly them bidding everyone goodnight, then they talked about some stuff. His phone buzzed and the messages flew up to show the newest message in the chat.

**Mari: Hey, wanna go swim in the quarry?? It’s hawt as balls!**

A series’ of “I’m in”s and “Me”s filled Damien’s screen before he replied as well.

**Damien: Sure, where we meeting? Or is someone gonna take me to this magical quarry?**

**Joven: We usually meet up at my place, so I an use the car.**

~

Damien nodded, and sat down at the table where his mom brought in pancakes and her hashbrowns. 

“Morning.” He said.

“Morning. How was your day?” She asked.

“It was good. Met some people and hung out with them.” Damien said, non discreetly.

“Cool! I’m glad you’re making friends.” She said.

“Me too. You working double today?” He asked.

“Yeah, so I won’t be home til midnight.” She said.

“Okay, I’ll probably be asleep by then.” He said.

~

They ate their breakfast in silence, and before long, Marilyn was taking off to work, and Damien was stuck with dishes. He finished them up, before hearing a knock at the door. Wiping his hands, he opened the door to see Wes and Boze.

“Boy, you ain’t even ready? We texted you that we were coming to pick you up!” Boze said. She wore jean shorts, a crop top and her brown hair was up in a ponytail.

“Sorry, I was eating breakfast!” Damien said.

“It’s fine. You go get ready, we’ll wait here.” Wes said.

“No, come on inside. I won’t be long.” He said, moving away so the two could come in from the heat that was already starting to build. Damien ran upstairs and hurriedly stripped off his pajamas before slipping on some trunks, tennis shoes and a white t-shirt before packing a bag of sandals and sunscreen as well as his wallet and keys. He hurried back downstairs and saw Boze and Wes sitting and talking in the living room.

“Ready?” he asked. They hopped up.

“Yeah! Let’s go! Can you skateboard or do you usually bike?” Boze asked.

“I bike.” He said.

“Well, grab your bike and let’s go, nerd!” Boze said, before running out and grabbing her skateboard. She slid it onto the asphalt before hopping on, and skating off.

“Ugh,she has no patience.” Wes joked. He stayed with Damien and showed him the way to Joven’s quaint little house. There was a blue-gray minivan parked on the street, and a pile of bikes and skateboards.

“Yay! Damien’s here!” Mari cheered, poking her head out from inside the house. Soon, everyone piled out of the house and into the minivan. Damien found himself squished between Wes and Flitz, with Boze perched on Flitz’ lap in the third row. Sohinki and Lasercorn sat in the middle two seats and Joven and Mari sat up front.

“Gotta say, we really need to appreciate how tiny Boze is, otherwise someone would be in the back.

“Probably Sohinki.” Wes laughed, to which Sohinki replied flipping him the bird. Damien laughed, and he watched the scenery pass by at a whizzing speed as they drove around to a car park.

“This is where we can park the car so we can get to the quarry. Its huge, and this is the closest spot to the tracks where we hung out yesterday.” Joven explained to Damien. Everyone got out and laid out an area to chill. Before long, the boys were heading off to jump, which left Boze. Mari wanted to join, but she also didn’t want to leave Boze alone, since she can’t swim.

“Actually, you boys go on ahead, I’m staying with Bozey.” Mari called, before plopping back down onto the sand. She did take her t-shirt off, revealing a very nice looking black top. Boze smiled, and leaned closer to Mari.

“Y’know you don’t have to stay here with me.” She said.

“Like I could just leave you alone. Some pedophile might mistake you for a child and kidnap you! I have to protect you Boze!” Mari joked and nudged Boze with her shoulder.

“Whatever. Like some guy is just going to take me in broad daylight.” Boze laughed. Mari smiled. “Well, I think it’s still best if I stay here.” She said. They looked for the boys and watched them jump off ledges and attempt stupid stunts before hitting the water, whooping and hollering. It’s a good thing that most people don’t come to the quarry. 

The heat kept mounting and eventually the girls scotted so they were seated in the shallow water, to keep cold. Despite the heat, the girls stayed leaned into each other. 

“What do you think of Damien?” Mari asked.

“He’s nerdy as shit, but like he’s cool. I think Wes and Flitz enjoy having him around, considering they were the first to give him their numbers.” Boze said.

“Yeah, I think he was meant to be in the group, with how quickly everyone’s ingrained him.” Mari agreed. The sun reached its peak and the boys started swimming towards the girls.

“Hey, you guys hungry for some lunch?” Joven asked.

“Sure, where are we going?” Mari asked, pulling her legs into a criss-cross position. 

“Considering none of us are making millions, Mickie D’s?” David asked.

“Sure! We all going?” Boze asked, from behind Mari, where the short girl was weaving some flowers she found nearby into tiny braids in Mari’s hair. 

“Why not? I mean, it’s not like the van is that pressed for space?” Joven asked. Everyone decided to hold their comments about just how uncomfortable a minivan can get with 8 people and only 7 seats, meant for smaller people, not 2 boys nearly topping out at 6 feet, the rest falling just under, and one 4’11 girl, since Mari always sat up front. There was no beating her out for the front seat, Mari had eternal shotgun dibs.

Everyone made their way out of the water, and did their best to dry off before heading back to the car. They sat like the were before and drove for a little bit to a McDonald’s. 

~  
After eating, Wes invited everyone to his place to relax at and play some games. Everyone agreed and headed over to Joven’s house to get their bikes and skateboards. They then followed Wes to his place, feeling content.

~

Boze smiled, as she helped lead everyone to Wes’s place. She felt the wind rip through her hair as she skated down the rough street, and she even dared to hold her hands out in a freedom pose, and closed her eyes. There was a skip as the wheels hit a rock, sending Boze into a pothole. With her closed eyes, she didn’t see the change and direction, until she felt the board hit the wall of the pothole and send her onto the road. Her head and knees where protected from road-rash from the equipment she wore, but she banged her hands and arms up. The shock and pain from the tumble allowed some tears to fall, but she put on a brave face.

~

Mari gasped, and hit the brakes on her bike, seeing Boze tumble into the ground.

“Guys! Wait!” She called, and went to help Boze. She knelt down to the girl, and looked her over, and saw blood blossoming on her arms. The others abandoned their bikes, and gathered around the two girls.

“She’s not unconscious, just banged up. You wanna ride with me Bozey?” Mari asked.

“Ugh, yeah.’ Boze said, sniffling. She dusted some of the gravel and rocks off her arms and out of the cuts before allowing Wes’ help to pick her up. Wes grabbed her board, and everyone set to move forward again. 

Soon enough, they reached Wes’ place. He unlocked the doors and told the others where to go, and he took Boze to the kitchen to clean up her cuts and bandage the others. 

“Dude, you don’t have to…” Boze said, playing tough.

“Boze, don’t pull that shit with me. You and I both know how much road rash fucking hurts and I’m not risking infection for your cuts, as shallow as they are.” Wes said, and he picked up an antiseptic wipe and dabbed it at some of the cuts, trying to avoid causing Boze more pain. The process with quick and painful, unfortunately, but Wes managed to bandage the bigger cuts and they were off to join the others in his room. 

~

While Boze and Wes were downstairs, the rest of them where lying about in Wes’ room, lounging of chairs and couches he had, since there was so much empty space. Joven and Mari already hooked up a the XBox and were playing Gang Beasts, just 1v1. No challenge, just trying to beat the shit out of playdoh men. Mari loved her creation- a teal blue man with a long beard, and a “Rave” costume, matched with a cape. 

“I’m God at an EDM concert! Feel my power!” She yelled, as the match began. 

“Go away God! Quit forcing your religion down my throat!” Joven joked back. Damien, who was watching from Wes’ bed laughed, and he began to give aid to both of them. Sohinki and Dave sat nearby, talking about how to start mass produce of his side business, since school was starting soon, and they would have a bunch of orders. 

Soon enough, Wes and Boze entered the room, and they joined Damien on the bed.

“Who’s winning?” Boze asked, leaning on Damien.

“It’s tied right now. Right now, but Mari’s making a come back.” Damien said.

“Ooh! Can you announce everything like a sports commentator?” Wes asked, sitting next to Damien. He laughed and nodded.

“Alright guys, and welcome back to the fight of the year! Today, we have Mariko Takaluigi going up against Joven Oven Shoven. They are fighting to the death in Gang Beasts today folks, and it’s a good fight today. Joven, dressed up as a WWE Superstar wrestler keeps running away from Mari’s “God at EDM Party” character who is chasing him into a fiery pit, his only safety restraint is a wobbly ass railing, and ooh! There is goes, tumbling down into the fire! That there was a nice punch from Mari, knocking Joven unconscious. Will Mari have the stamina to pick up Joven and toss him away like the trash he is, or will his spamming of buttons wake his character up, before Mari ends his playdoughy existence.” Damien said. Boze and Wes clapped along laughing at some of the plays. The match finally ended with Joven placing an unconscious Mari on the conveyor belt and watched her body fall into the pit. He cheered, and dropped the controlled into his lap.

“Well played lady and gent! Well played indeed!” Damien said.

“Who wants to play next?” Mari asked.

“I will.” Boze said. She sat up and traded spots with Joven. The rest of the day was spent at Wes’ playing Gang Beasts and chattering among themselves about random stuff. It was peaceful, it was quiet and they all could agree that even if it was broken in spots, this is a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to see more of my stuff, check out my Tumblrs
> 
> Smosh Tumblr- https://whatisasmosh.tumblr.com/  
> Main Tumblr- http://courtneylynn-424.tumblr.com/


	3. School "Fun" Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School begins to draw closer and everyone wants their summer to end with a bang, if only life didn't try to throw a wrench into everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smosh and this AU aren't mine. This AU belongs to smosh-stuff on Tumblr!

2\. School “Fun”  
As the weeks went on, Damien became much more integrated into their little group. They regularly ate out at shitty fastfood and often went swimming at the quarry just to do something. He told them all about his moves and why he hated cardboard. Damien’s mom eventually got used to Damien not being at the house when she got home, as long as he left a note that he was with his friends.  
“I want to get a tattoo.” Dave said, as they were chilling around at their usual spot. It was their last day of summer break, and they were talking aimlessly about classes and the like.  
“Of what?” Joven asked. He had some tattoos, as did Boze. Tiny ones on places that are easily covered up, for school reasons.   
“I don’t know. I just want one.” He said, shrugging. He fingered the edge of a paper he’d been messing with the whole night.  
Damien chuckled. He took a drag of a cigarette, a habit he picked up again, from stress, as he laid down next to Boze.   
“What if we designed on for you?” Mari asked.  
“Ooh! That’d be cool! That way I could say there was meaning to it.” Dave said. They smiled and began talking about some designs, before talking about tattoos they’d want.  
“Anything for you Dae?” Flitz asked.  
“I don’t think I want a tattoo. I mean, if my mom knew I started smoking again she’d have a cow. I love her to death, but like she worries too much.” Damien said, shaking his head. He took a long drag and sat up.  
“Hey, personal question, but what happened to your dad?” Joven asked.  
“Oh, uh… I uh, don’t know. One day he was at home, him and my mom got into a big fight and he left furious, and I never heard anything from him again. He wasn’t the kindest man, but like he never touched my mom or me. I don’t care, though because he gifts my mom enough money for rent, that way she has enough money for food, and it comes each month. Whether or not he’s alive, as long as that money comes, he can go fuck himself for leaving my mom when things got tough.” Damien said, before putting the cigarette out. He felt a hand lay on his own, and when he looked up, he saw Mari’s kind face.  
“You good? I mean, we all get lousy parents, but that’s what makes us stronger.” She said.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t remember him anymore.” Damien said. Mari nodded and laid her head in his lap.  
~  
“Hey, are you ready for school tomorrow?” Mari asked.  
“Who ever is?” Joven asked, scoffing. He had brought his summer homework to rush hurriedly.   
“I’m never ready being the outcast.” Damien sighed.  
“You are such a down! C’mon! It’s Junior year! Have some fun and don’t give a fuck!” Boze chuckled.  
“Junior year is literally the hardest year of high school! You have standardized testing, studying for ACT and SAT tests, college searching starts and literally everyone wants you to go send thousands of dollars to have a “brighter future”. It’s all crap, because the only thing in your future is monthly bills for student loan debt.” Damien said harshly.  
“C’mon Dames, we’ll be fine! Half of that stress is from college. If you don’t go to college, you don’t have that stress.” David chuckled and he tapped the side of his head like in the meme. Damien chuckled slightly.  
“Sometimes, I just wanna end it all, y’know. Stop the madness for just a second, for some peace. Because everyone presses this into us, the greatness we have and how we can be the change in the world, but like honestly, what’s the fucking point? Greater people than me have tried and they couldn’t keep that going.” Damien sighed.  
“Okay, no more cigarettes, because we can’t have two existentialists in the group.” Wes chuckled, jokingly taking Damien’s cigarette from him.  
“Hardy har har. Joke all you want, but you do have to realize that teachers are kinda lying to us about this stuff.” Damien said.  
“We know. They lie all the time. Like, ‘you can always talk to us’, no we can’t. We say one thing and they roll their eyes like we’re the bane of their existence or something.” Mari said, throwing her hand around with gestures as she tried to think of the words.  
“Isn’t that the truth.” Sohinki said, taking a hit of his second blunt. He passed it to David who gladly took it.  
“Thanks buddy. Y’know, there’s only one teacher who’s ever given a shit about me. That’d be Mr. Davis.” He said.  
“The journalism teacher from 8th grade?” Mari asked.  
“Yeah! Back when my dad was, you know. He pulled me to the side on the last day and gave me a quick tutorial on how to knock someone out without killing them out, and he did stuff like this a ton of times.” David said.   
“Hey, Dave, whatcha drawing?” Damien asked, seeing David doodle on the page.  
“Oh, uh, a design for a tattoo I’ve been thinking of.” He said, a little ashamed.  
“Really? What is it?” Matt asked, looking at the paper. “Dude! That’s badass!” Matt said.  
“Ooh! Show us!” Wes said, looking up from Joven’s homework. David sighed and passed the paper. On it had a rough drawing of a unicorn made of metal with a rocket launcher on it’s back and a laser coming from it’s horn.   
“Dude, this does look badass! I think it’d really fit you!” Boze said, looking at the picture.  
“Thanks Boze.” David said laughing. As the paper was passed around, everyone said how they liked the design.  
“How much would something like this cost?” Joven asked.  
“Like 200 ish dollars, I’m guessing. It’s pretty big, and it’s also kinda detailed.” David shrugged.   
“That sounds semi-reasonable. When do you plan on getting it?” Joven asked.  
“I don’t know, maybe when I can bum some money off my parents.” David shrugged again. They settled down again.   
“Ugh, I don’t want to go back. I want this summer to last forever.” Boze sighed.  
“That’d be so much better.” Damien agreed. They others nodded as well, and they laid around a light.  
“Welp, tomorrow’s our last day, any ideas?” Mair asked.  
“Nah, if anything, I’ll be here, just chilling. It’s so peaceful here, even though the trains are super loud.” Damien shrugged.  
“I gotta start on my sales again. Summer is kinda a dead zone because most kids go out of town for vacation and they have to stop while on vacation.” SOhinki explained.  
“If you want, I can help.” David told him.  
“That’d be appreciated.” Sohinki said.  
“I still have to write two papers for English over our summer reading. God, transfers have it so easy, teachers are always lenient on you guys.” Joven complained.  
“No, I got the homework, I just actually did it, instead of procrastinating.” Damien said.  
“HA! Oh, he got you!!” Boze laughed.  
“Shut up.” Joven said grumpily.  
“Here Joven, I’ll help you with your papers, so you won’t have an F at the start of school.” Wes told him, giving him a slight peck on the cheek.  
“Thanks Wes.” Joven said, leaning into his side.  
“We should party tomorrow, like bring some booze, have some edibles, if you boys can get them done, and just enjoy the night!” Mari said, excited.  
“That’d be fun! But, no getting drunk, because no one wants to be hungover AND go to school.” Damien said. He sighed, knowing he’d have to settle for edibles because he is steadfast in his choice of not drinking. Why be slowed down and loopy when you could see through time or just ignore the world without the pounding headache afterwards the fun is over?   
“Where we doin’ this tho?” Flitz asked, bringing Damien’s thoughts to a halt.   
“We could do it at my house? My parents aren’t home for the next week, so the house will be empty.” Wes said, but there was a tiny twinge of sadness in his voice.   
“Sure! Does that sound good to everyone?” Joven asked, looking around.  
“Sounds great!” Mari said. The conversation lulled a bit, before Boze sighed.  
“What’s up Bozey?” Mari asked.  
“Someone needs to take me out, like seriously.” She sighed, dragging a finger in the dirt.  
“Like, on a date or by a hitman?” Damien asked, laughing slightly.  
“Either one is fine.” She shrugged, and continued drawing.  
“What’s up Boze?” Mari asked, looking at the usually bombastic girl in concern.  
“It’s nothing, just thoughts that keep bothering me.” Boze dismissed. This had caught everyone’s attention, because it was rare that Boze wasn’t smiling or cracking jokes.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Flitz asked. She shook her head.  
“Like I said, it’s nothing. Well, it is something, because like, this is your guys’ last year, and after that, Dave, Matt, Joven and Mari won’t be there. I, I just don’t want the school year to start, because then you guys don’t leave.” Boze confessed, when the silence became unbearable.  
“Aw! Boze! We aren’t leaving you guys! Who the hell do you think we are? We’ll still be here!” Mari said, pulling Boze into a hug.  
“Yeah! I mean, we may get jobs to support ourselves, but we won’t leave. If anything, we may just be working when you’re in school!” Joven said.  
Damien didn’t realize it, but Boze was right to be worried. She’s known these people for three-ish years now, and Damien can assume that they accepted her just as easily as they accepted him, and have also supported her and even helped her more than she is willing to admit. He could assume that the eldest four leaving so soon would have an effect on all of them, from how close Wes and Joven are sitting, hands tightly intertwined to where Mari had pulled Boze into her lap, and was calming the crying girl down. He felt a hand on his own, and looked up to see Flitz.   
“You good?” He asked.  
“Oh, yeah, I just drifted off, sorry.” Damien said. He intertwined his fingers with Flitz’s, grateful for the grounding the simple motion provided.  
“What if, tomorrow, we all spent the day together, so that we could celebrate our last days of freedom before being forced to go to school?” Dave suggested.   
“Don’t you guys have a lot of prep?” Mari asked.  
“Yeah, but this is more important than pot. Most kids will probably throw in some requests, so we can do bulk loads, for double the money. A Back to School Special for my pockets only.” Sohinki said.   
“You shouldn’t procrastinate like that.” Mari chided. Sohinki struggled.  
“Well, I feel like family should be first.” Sohinki argued.  
“Also, shouldn’t you be like encouraging him not to sell or do pot?” Wes asked.  
“Hey, why don’t you mind your own business. This is my therapy.” Sohinki said, getting very defensive.  
“Whoa, hey guys. Don’t argue!” Mari said.  
“Aw, that’s sweet.” Boze said, her voice rough from crying and and she gave a tiny sniffle.  
“Hey, I feel like it’d be good for us, though, if we want to do those edibles and stuff for the party tomorrow, we should start now.” Sohinki told Dave, who nodded.  
“Yeah, I agree. If you all wanna meet up, just text us.” Dave said.  
“Will do! Ride safely!” Mari said. The two seniors smiled, and they said good night to everyone, and headed off. Everyone else stayed, mainly paired off.   
~  
“Hey Boze, why don’t we go to my place and have a girl’s night. We can talk, do makeovers and cook. My parents are still in Japan, and the only people there are the security guards.” Mari asked.  
“That’d be great, Mar. Imma text my uncle and just tell him. You know how he is. She tapped out a quickfire text to her uncle and got an “OK” emoji in response.  
“He said okay! What do you wanna do exactly?” Boze asked. She loved baking and cooking, and was excited when Mari brought it up.  
“Well, I’m thinking that we’ll do makeovers. Then, we’ll make dinner, and dessert, then probably just watch TV and chill. Fall asleep whenever?” Mari asked.  
“Sounds like the best date ever.” Boze smiled.  
~  
Joven knew that Boze wasn’t the only one who was thinking about how strange the next year would be, with him, David, Matt and Mari all graduating. When Boze had her breakdown, Joven felt like he should talk to Wes about his feelings, seeing how his tall and silver-haired boyfriend tended to close himself off and brush everything off.  
“Hey, you doing okay buddy?” He asked softly, using their code.  
“Nah, it seems like there’s rain in the forecast.” Wes whispered back.  
“Oof, did you pack an umbrella?” Joven asked.  
“Yeah, but it could be better.” Wes said. Joven nodded and reached over to clasp Wes’ hand into his own. He scooted closer and they began to whisper among themselves.   
Eventually, everyone headed out to wherever, leaving only Flitz and Damien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you wanna see more of my stuff, follow my Tumblrs!
> 
> Smosh Tumblr- https://whatisasmosh.tumblr.com/  
> Main Tumblr- http://courtneylynn-424.tumblr.com/


	4. Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone headed off to do their own thing, they find a sense of peace with their own special someone, until disaster strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smosh is not mine, and these characters are real people. I've altered their personalities slightly to fit the mold of this story a little better. This AU is not mine either, all that goes to smosh-stuff on Tumblr!

With a farewell, Mari and Boze went home together for a little girls’ night. Wes and Joven went out for a dinner, to have a little date. They were all “together”, but everyone had their own partner, that they “dated”.

“Yo, Damien, do you wanna go home, or just drive around?” Flitz asked. They were the last two left, and quite frankly, Damien wanted to just leave.

“Let’s just drive around on our bikes. My mom is working overnight, and I need a distraction…” Damien whispered, feeling slightly ashamed. \

“It’s cool. Let’s go to your place, and we can just sit on the roof for hours, talking, and whatever.” Flitz said, grabbing Damien’s hand. Damien smiled, and leaned into Flitz, who pulled him in as well.

“It’s okay baby. I got you.”Flitz whispered.

“Can we just stay here. I don’t want to go home.” Damien whispered.

“Whatever you want, Dami.” Flitz says, using the nickname fondly. He pulls Damien near their little hide away, a wooden shed that was used for utilities. They turned it into a hideaway for when home isn’t home, and they need a night in a place that’s safe. They interior was filled with mattresses, blankets and pillows that they’d found around their houses that were not in use. There were Christmas lights strung up that ran on batteries, and a mini-fridge with an extension cord to Flitz’s house which isn't too far away. Flitz and Damien stayed in the shelter, playing music.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Flitz asked. Damien sighed, knowing that talking helped.

“I’m scared. The new school year is coming up, but I was put in random classes. I don’t want to be left alone, because I’ve been just down right accepted by you guys, and I don’t want to stop seeing you guys, because of the classes.” Damien said, looking down at the blanket he had in his hands. It was a fleece with red and white stripes on it.

“Well, if you want, I can change my classes to have the same ones as you.” Flitz said. Damien sighed, knowing it was childish.

“But that’s the other problem, I don’t want you guys to alter your schedule around me, for my sake.” He said, pulling his feet in a seated-fetal position. He rested his chin on his knees, and sighed.

“I have an idea, what if we all compared schedules. There’s a lot of us, and we’ll probably be able to shift classes so that at least one of us are in each of your classes at once.” Flitz reasoned.

“Okay, I-I think that’ll work.” Damien said. “Good.” Flitz smiled. They sat in silence a bit, seated across from each other- Flitz with his legs crossed, and Damien curled up.

“C’mon Day, talk to me. What do you want me to do? I know thtere’s a lot happening in that beautiful mind of yours, share with me so I can experience your wisdom.” Flitz said, leaning in.

“You believe that aliens exist, right?” Damien asked, relaxing a bit. Flitz nodded, in answer to his question. “Do you think that there’s a planet just like this?” Damien asked.

“That’s one hell of a question. How long you been mulling on that?” Flitz asked, smiling.

“Not long, thoughts come and go as they please.” Damien said, smiling a bit.

“Well, science has proven that there are exactly seven copies of each person on the planet, like facial structure and physique. And with our extremely limited life-span and inability to travel for long in the cosmos, I’d believe it, if there was an exact copy of this planet. There’s no reason not to believe.” Flitz reasoned.

“I see where you’re coming from, and I could see there being a mirror image of the universe, like the supposed Center of the Universe is a vertical plane that mirrors the universe and we could actually be the mirror image, or the real image.” Damien said.

“Dude, that’s pretty dope! I love the way you think.” Flitz said. Damien smiled shyly, and he moved around, so he could be next to Flitz. They sat in the shed until Damien felt okay enough to go home.

~

Joven and Wes excused themselves after a while, and once they reached the edge of the woods by the convenience store Joven pulled Wes into a hug, allowing the taller boy to hug him back. There were no words said, and there was no need for words to be spoken. Their hug spoke loud enough for both of them, a silent message of “I’ll be there for you when you need it most”. Joven picked up his bike and Wes grabbed his skateboard, and they walked, hand in hand to the nearest Mickie D’s.

The 24 hr restaurant was completely empty except for a couple bleary eyed employees. They gave their order and found a secluded booth so the employees can’t bother them.

After getting their food, the underpaid cashier disappeared into the back, probably to smoke himself awake or just down a 5-hour Energy. Joven called back a “Thank you!” and headed off to the booth.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Joven asked, starting their conversation.

“I do, but I also don’t. It’s such a stupid thing.” Wes said, digging into the food.

“Is it your parents?” Joven guessed.

“When isn’t it?” Wes muttered.

“Do you just wanna stay over at my place? I know your house is really far from here, and you don’t like staying at home alone.” Joven asked.

“What about Darlene?” Wes asked.

“Dude, you know she loves you. She won’t care.” Joven said.

“What if you came over to my place. That way we could use the jacuzzi tub?” Wes offered.

“You make a very tempting offer Mr. Johnson.” Joven chuckled.

“Well, manipulation in negotiations is my dad’s specialty.” Wes said

From a distance away, the boys overheard a sigh followed by one of the employees saying, “I wish I had someone to love me like that.” They grew quiet and blushed a tiny bit.

“Didn’t realize we were being so loud.” Joven whispered.

“We’re the only people in here and it’s also near 1 AM, Jovie. Of course we’re loud.” Wes laughed. He reached across the table to hold Joven’s hand.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Joven asked, seeing an adoring gaze on Wes’ face.

“You’re such a fucking geek ass nerd, but it’s okay cause you my fucking geek ass nerd.” Wes said, causing Joven to blush slightly.

“Shut up, Wesley. You play fuckin Legend of Zelda still.” Joven laughed.

“I will never shut up, and Legend of Zelda is a great game!” Wes defended. Joven laughed, and he felt, peace.

There was a sense of serenity that couldn’t be broken. He wanted this moment to last forever. Just him and Wes, alone in Mickie D’s, with some half-eaten food and goofy smiles on both of their faces. It felt like a perfect storybook ending, where they kissed and lived happily ever after. Why did shit have to hit the fan soon after that?

~

Mari and Boze left soon after Sohinki and Lasercorn. They headed to Boze’s house to get her stuff before riding over to Mari’s place for their sleepover. Boze was quick, grabbing clothes, make-up and some movies. The ride was short and sweet, as both girls held hands as they rode on skateboards to Mari’s house. “

Ugh, I hate this place so much. It’s so fake.” Mari scoffed. She unlocked the door and lead Boze to her room. It was spacious and very- Mari. Like kawaii met punk rock. There were some posters for anime on the walls, pictures Mari captured on vacations and with her friends, as well as some posters for bands Mari really liked. Boze saw a bag in a chair that had ballet shoes in it. Mari turned her TV on and put on a playlist of some random music before bring Boze over to her vanity.

“I’ll let you do my makeup first!” Mari said. She closed her eyes and let Boze look at the cosmetics on the vanity. Boze started out simple, with some foundation, bronzer and highlight, to show off Mari’s features.

“I didn’t know you danced. I mean, you’ve mentioned it before.” Boze said. She grabbed some eyeshadow and began to apply it.

“I used to. I loved ballet, but with my parents always gone, they never saw me perform so my father stopped letting me go. I’d go back, but they would know and quite frankly, I don’t want to go back. In the basement, my parents let me install a miniature ballet studio with a barre, and aerial ropes and stuff. It’s pretty dope!” mari said.

“If you’re up for it, you’ll have to give me a show one day.” Boze said, as she applied a design to Mari’s cheeks and winded it towards her head.

“I will! You just gotta ask!” Mari said.

“I’ll hold you to that! Would you be mad if I used some hair chalk and some hair coloring spray? I brought some, and I think it’d suit the design I made.” Boze asked.

“Go for it! I’m your mannequin! Just prepare for me to do the same!” Mari said, laughing.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Boze said. She grabbed some bottles with metallic coloring and began to apply it to Mari’s hair. Slowly, Boze’s masterpiece came to life. Boze then applied some lipstick before coating it with a shimmery gloss.

“All done!” Boze said, after she made some last minute touch ups. Mari’s eyes fluttered open and she took in her appearance.

“Whoa! Did you make me a mermaid?” Mari asked.

“Yup! This is Mermari! What do you think?” Boze asked.

“I love it!” Mari gushed. Sprouting from the corners of Mari’s eyes was a web of scales that shimmered and led into Mari’s hair line. The scales crawled up around Mari’s eyebrows before being faded out to Mari’s natural skin. Her upper lip shined a light blue that shone with the shimmering lip gloss Boze had applied. Her hair was colored blue with streaks of green and purple, bringing the whole picture together.

“My turn!” Boze said. Mari blinked, and she smiled and the girls swapped places. Mari was hard at work, creating an intricate design onto Boze’s face and cheeks, before adding some coloring to her hair as well. Mari knew the design was kinda cheesy, but she also loved the aesthetically pleasing irony t brought. With a couple minute touch ups, Mari revealed her design to Boze, who looked like the muse for water. Dark blue and green streaks of the hair color spray glared out as Mari had given Boze a watery design, with waves flowing down from her hairline, grazing her eyebrows and some of water beads even dripped to the piercing in Boze’s cheek. It was stunning and Boze was speechless.

“I don’t know whether I should kiss you or punch you.”Boze whispered, admiring Mari’s beautiful handiwork.

“I’d prefer a kiss.” mari said. Boze laughed.

“I’m only mad at you because you know I can’t swim and you gave me a water design?” Boze asked, laughing suddenly. They took some pictures before collapsing on Mari’s bed to watch some movies together.

They were halfway through Boze’s favorite movie- The Craft when the text came. What the girls read left their beautiful handiwork in shreds as tears began to fall silently and suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you wanna see more of my stuff, follow my Tumblrs!
> 
> Smosh Tumblr- https://whatisasmosh.tumblr.com/  
> Main Tumblr- http://courtneylynn-424.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you wanna see more stuff, you can follow my tumblrs!  
> Smosh Tumblr- https://whatisasmosh.tumblr.com/  
> Main Tumblr- http://courtneylynn-424.tumblr.com/


End file.
